The Iratus Bugs' Adventures
by WraithElsa
Summary: Крэк-фики про группу Рейфов-музыкантов, стеб в четырех частях, пьеска и три истории в прозе, бред чистой воды.
1. Мрачная история

Во флуде приснопамятной рейфоманской темы и рисовании картинок мое больное воображение родило группу The Iratus Bugs, состоящую из четырех Рейфов.

**Особо хочу подчеркнуть**: это бред. Крэк-фики, если хотите. К канону СГА имеет весьма посредственное отношение.

Зародилась сия шиза в фике-пьеске ниже.

**Мрачная история**  
Фандом: SGA  
Жанр: стеб, крэк-фик  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Категория: джен  
Тексты песен When You're Evil и Day of the Dead принадлежат Voltaire.

_Итак, мрачная история о примирении гражданина галактики Пегас Майкла, граждан все той же галактики Рейфов и незваных гостей с Земли. _

Атлантис. Ночь. Звезды. Красиво, романтично, волны плещутся, поскрипывают кровати. Кабинет Ричарда Вулси. Ночник, стол завален бумагами невообразимо, хозяин этого безобразия мечется по комнате в халате и пушистых тапочках, вцепившись судорожно в остатки шевелюры.  
Вулси: Что за бред эти отчеты, ничего в них не пойму! Чем они тут четыре года занимались – непонятно! (выуживает листочек из кучи на столе, читает) «М-А-Й-К-Л».  
Вулси: В галактике бардак, кто-то должен это все прекратить!  
(спешно убегает)

Угнанный в 5х01 Джампер на унылой планете. Кругом болото, туман, лягушки квакают. На Джампере размашистыми буквами написано: «ПАДЛА ДЖАМПЕР!». На пороге сидит Майкл и усиленно курит какое-то местное растение. Растение курится плохо, поэтому Майкл в основном силится затянуться и пучит глаза от напряжения. Наконец ему удается и он оказывается в клубах дыма.  
Майкл: (кашляет)  
Майкл (с тоской): Ну и как мне быть, что мне делать?  
Майкл (хрипло напевает):  
Комбинировал я гены,  
Наплодил я всякой хрени,  
Разогнал я тучу тьмы  
Целину вспахал, а вы….  
Постойте, о чем это я?  
Зеленый гномик: О целине….  
Майкл тяжко вздыхает и снова берется за косяк.

Улей в космосе. Забардаченный и полупустой. Из команды к элите относятся четверо: Королева – вся в черном, с длинными черными волосами и мировой скорбью в глазах. Зовут Готикой.  
Командир – зовут Каннибалом. Никто не знает, почему именно, и знать не хочет.  
Ученый – добрый, веселый, эмоциональный и слегка не в себе. Зовут Жуком.  
Некто непонятный, с виду буйный, зовут Генри. Фамилия – Ли Лукас*.

Каннибал (ко всем): Чем мы займемся теперь?  
Готика: Мы будем писать стихи о боли…..  
Жук: (истерически смеется).  
Генри: (шипит на швабру в углу)  
Каннибал: Вашу мать!  
Каннибал: У нас совершенно нечего есть, холодильник пуст, там жук Иратус повесился…  
Жук (с интересом): Покажи!  
Каннибал: ….фигурально!  
Каннибал: Что мы будем делать?  
Готика: Мы будем писать стихи о пустом холодильнике….

Каннибал бьется головой об стену и рычит.

Генри: УБИВАТЬ! УБИВАТЬ! УБИВАТЬ!  
Каннибал (радостно): Да! да! Нам нужно отправиться на ближайшую планету!  
Жук (ковыряется в компьютере): Надеюсь, там этот гнусный Майкл не распустил заразу….. Ах, опять подвис, шалунишка!  
Операционная система их компьютера: Что вы меня все время роняете?  
Готика (в прострации): …стихи о жуткой мучительной смерти, о жребии судьбы, о падении

Каннибал матерится и выбегает. Жук, посмеиваясь, гоняет Prehistorik2** на очнувшемся компе. Готика заламывает руки и неразборчиво бормочет себе под нос о боли. Генри нигде не видно.

Унылая планета. Болото, туман, лягушки квакают, под кустом ютится деревня, в деревне – праздник. В «клубе» (обширная лачуга) дым коромыслом, живая музыка, выпивка рекой и аборигены оттягиваются.  
Вбегает Вулси, по-прежнему в развевающемся халате, пушистых тапочках, но теперь уже в шапочке с помпончиком. Присаживается к стойке, швыряет бармену многострадальные отчеты команды Шеппарда.  
Бармен (наливает): Тяжелый день?  
Вулси: Невыносимый!... день, месяц и год!!  
Вулси (выпивает): Я ничего не могу понять в этой галактике, но должен прекратить безобразия!  
Бармен (наливает вторую): Безобразия прекратит только вытрезвитель, слава спонсору  
Вулси: Эврика!  
Вулси (выпивает)….

Деревенский клуб. Заходят, пошатываясь, Майкл и Зеленый гномик. Добредают до стойки, падают подле Вулси, поднимаются и заказывают выпить.  
Майкл: Гибридный двойной!  
Бармен: А вашему спутнику?  
Майкл: Ему тройной… алкаш ведь!  
Зеленый гномик: На себя посмотри!  
Майкл:  
Не могу смотреть:  
Ведь постригли, гады!  
Вот затею месть -  
Будете не рады!  
И-эх, вздрогнем! (выпивает залпом свой «Гибридный двойной»)

Вулси просветленно улыбается и подсаживается к нему.  
Вулси: Угощаю!  
Майкл: спэ…ы…ибб..оооо….  
Зеленый гномик: А мне?  
Вулси: А ты кто?  
Зеленый гномик (гордо): Я Зло, творю хаос в галактике.  
Вулси (хмурится и считает остатки зарплаты): И ему, пожалуйста.  
Бармен наливает.

Открывается дверь, слышны возня и приглушенные ругательства. Вваливается Каннибал, за ним семенит Готика, Жук кружится под одному ему слышную музыку, налетает на косяк и падает под ноги Генри. Генри тоже падает.  
Каннибал (хватается за оружие и рычит): Вашу мать!!  
Готика (меланхолично): Мы все умрем….  
Жук и Генри выпутываются из объятий друг друга.

Никто в «клубе» не обращает на них внимания, кроме Вулси и Бармена.  
Вулси (бармену): Еще моим друзьям!  
Майкл: Ик!

За столиком.  
Генри: ПИВО!!  
Генри: АРРГХ!  
Каннибал (чуть не плача): Только не это…. Только не снова…  
Жук (доверительно берет его за руку и заглядывает в глаза): Где я еще получу такой обширный материал по социальному поведению людей?  
Каннибал: Ну ладно, пей, алкаш….  
Генри выдувает бочонок пива, не дожидаясь приглашения, и грустно обводит собравшихся взглядом.  
Генри (Готике): Я маму съел….  
Готика: ….  
Генри (заливается слезами): Я папу съел.  
Готика: Ну и кто ты после этого?  
Генри: Сиротааа….

К ним направляется Вулси, таща за собой тележку с бухлом. Рейфы замечают его.  
Каннибал (вскакивает): Ты труп!!  
Жук (восторженно): Посмотрите на этого представителя вида! Помпончик обозначают его власть, а тапочки – сексуальную свободу…  
Генри (силится сфокусировать взгляд)  
Готика: Это атлантийцы, мы все умрем….  
Генри (всхлипывая): Окружили, гады!

Вулси: Мои Рузья Дрейфы…  
Вулси: Тьху!  
(Рейфы переглядываются)  
Вулси: Мои друзья Рейфы!…. Все мы братья в нашей человеческой части….  
Генри: С х…………….  
Готика (затыкает ему рот): Тсс, мы в приличном месте.  
Жук: Какая любопытная теория!  
Каннибал (зло): Чего нужно?  
Вулси (хватаясь за стол): Я пришел дать вам то, что вам больше всего нужно!  
Каннибал многозначительно улыбается.  
Вулси: Ик! Что вам больше всего нужно?  
Генри (быстро): Собрать группу и играть МЕТАЛЛ!!  
Каннибал (ошалело): Нет! Нет….  
Каннибал (в отчаянии): Я повешусь в холодильнике рядом с жуком Иратусом!!!  
Готика: Я напишу об этом стихи…..  
Жук (Каннибалу, со счастливой улыбкой): А ты пей….  
Каннибал: Эх, была-не была….(пьет)  
Все пьют. Вулси бежит в подсобку и – о, рояль в кустах! - вытаскивает оттуда гитару, ударную установку и прочий музыкальный стафф. У стойки маячит Майкл. Бармен подозрительно переговаривается с кем-то в затемненном углу.

Позже.  
Ночь. Та же планета, то же заведенье, та же атмосфера. На сцену вылезают пьяные в хлам Рейфы с Вулси. Публика озадаченно замирает. Несколько обмороков…. На сцене: Жук, приплясывая, хватает гитару и, размахивая оной, сшибает с ног бармена внизу; Каннибал, порыкивая, берет микрофон и нетвердой походкой выходит вперед; Готика усаживается на старое кресло и засыпает; Генри свирепо сжимает в руках барабанные палочки.  
Вулси (держась за Каннибала): Граждане! Сейчас перед вами выступит группа The Iratus Bugs с кавер-версией When You're Evil В..В… (Каннибалу) Кого?  
Каннибал: Вольтера!  
Вулси: (бормочет): А вроде бы такие приличные книги писал…..***  
Публика ревет.  
Вступление к песне….

Каннибал (вдохновенно):  
_When the Devil is too busy  
And Death's a bit too much  
They call on me by name you see,  
For my special touch.  
To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Any way it's all the same………………….._

У стойки Майкл поднимается на ноги и прислушивается. Бармена не видно.

Каннибал:  
_I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe_

Каннибал:  
_And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
(__пауза__)  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

Пока идет песня, Майкл пробирается к сцене и с третьей попытки взбирается на нее. Рейфы – кроме Каннибала, тот занят пением – смотрят на него с пьяным интересом, даже Готика проснулась от грохота первых двух попыток взобраться на сцену.

Майкл (восторженно): Вот! Все совершенства мира! То, чего я так долго пытался создать, искал и не находил! Ик!  
Каннибал (косясь на него):  
_It gets so lonely being evil  
What I'd do to see a smile  
Even for a little while….  
And no one loves you when you're evil_  
(пауза)  
_I'm lying though my teeth!  
Your tears are all the company I need_  
Майкл (заключает Каннибала в объятия): Ах! Прекрасная музыка!  
Майкл: Я люблю вас, ребята!  
Готика: Ты тоже вроде ничего, чувак….  
Жук (радостно): Мы могли бы многому научиться друг у друга!  
Майкл: Собрат по увлечению!  
Жук и Майкл: Славься наука!  
Жук и Майкл: Да здравствует мир!

Генри выбивает палочками ритм. Майкл и Рейфы берутся за руки и танцуют кан-кан. Вулси в зале улыбается, чокается с бутылкой, выпивает и падает под стол.

Бармен (загробным голосом): Полночь! Время нашего пиршества!  
Зомби-посетители забегаловки: АРРГХ!

Все та же планета. Деревенский клуб на болоте, лягушки квакают и все такое. Распахивается дверь клуба, оттуда выскакивают Майкл с Вулси под мышкой и группа The Iratus Bugs в полном составе (эти тащат под руки совсем уже никакого Каннибала).  
Каннибал (радостно): Куда бежим? За водкой?  
Жук (Майклу): А я тут придумал хорошую идею!  
Жук (Майклу, вдохновенно): Ты меня вдохновил, брат! Своим тостом о микробиологии….  
Майкл (задыхаясь на бегу): Аххх…ха!  
Готика (Майклу): Где ты оставил свой транспорт?  
Майкл (озирается): Мммм… ну, кажется…. это….  
Майкл (с ужасом): Я не помню!  
Готика (Каннибалу): А где мы оставили… что у нас там было?  
Каннибалу (бормочет): Ничего не было… Не было ничего….  
Готика: Вашу ж мать!!  
Готика: Ой!  
Готика (откашлявшись): Я напишу об этом стихи…..

Тем временем зомби окружают наших героев, берутся за руки и начинают распевать загробными голосами и невпопад:  
_I was just a tourist the first time I went to Mexico  
I was stranger,in danger in a world unknown  
A clap of thunder and the ground around me did explode  
And the skeletons in dozens come out from that hole_  
Каннибал: Весьма недурно!  
Генри: Аррргх!  
Жук (печально): Кажется, чудодейственная сила этой музыки не действует на зомби.  
Майкл (подхватывает): В школе я писал реферат об этом!  
Майкл: Палюсь!  
Майкл: Черт!  
Жук тактично молчит.  
Зомби надвигаются, распевая:  
_Why? No lie!  
__It was the Day of the Dead!  
Did you hear what I just said?  
Oh-oh-ohh  
I didn't even know  
It was the Day of the Dead!  
I tried not to lose my head  
Oh-oh-ohh  
Way down in Mexico_

Вдруг откуда ни возьмись появляется Джампер. Вулси замечает его, улыбается и машет из-под Майкловой подмышки.  
Вулси: Всем выйти из сумрака!  
Вулси: Тьфу!  
Вулси: Полковник Шеппард, я приказываю убить зомби и развести нас по домам!  
Жук: Как убить того, кто уже умер?  
Майкл: В кино им вышибали мозги.  
Жук: Я пробовал – нифига!  
Майкл: Значит, в кино нам сказали неправду?****

Полковник Шеппард мастерски валит зомбарей, пока они не успели надоесть зрителям своим бесталанным пением, сажает Джампер. Выскакивают Ронон и Тейла, драматический момент…  
Генри (Готике, тихо): Жопой чую, ты напишешь об этом стихи….  
Готика (бормочет): Что-то я больше не хочу писать такие стихи…. (прячется за Генри)  
На счастье Вулси выпутывается из объятий Майкла, выходит вперед и начинает распекать команду.  
Вулси (покачиваясь): Почему так долго?! Почему вы ни черта без меня не можете? Вы плохо работаете! Я один примирил Майкла с Рейфами, а сейчас и вообще всех помирю… Ребята?!  
Каннибал: Ура!  
Готика: Ой, нет, я столько не выпью!  
Майкл и Жук: Нам нельзя больше п-пить, а т-то мы з-забудем нашу гениальную идею!  
Родни Маккей (быстро): А какую идею? То есть, я не выпытываю ваши секреты, но мои идеи кончились, хотя такого быть не может, не на того напали, потому что я….  
Жук и Майкл (радостно): За седьмой кружкой местного пойла мы придумали, как разрешить конфликт Рейфов и людей!  
Шеппард (опуская оружие): А вот это интересно….  
Тейла нервно улыбается. Ронон хмыкает.  
Майкл: Надо заставить бактерии….  
Жук: …синтезировать внеклеточный фермент…..

Прошло полчаса. Майкл и Жук распинаются, жестикулируют и пляшут для пущей убедительности, живописуя мир в Пегасе и во всем мире. Родни слушает, остальные спят. Идиллическую картину нарушает вызов рации Шеппарда.  
Юный новобранец (лепечет): Полковник Шеппард, полковник Шеппард! Город волнуется! Мистер Вулси улетел и пропал, вы улетели и пропали, что происходит, это коллайдер, да?!  
Шеппард (в рацию): Все в порядке, мы возвращаемся.  
Шеппард (присутствующим): Предлагаю отметить наши сегодняшние свершения.

Атлантис. Вечер следующего дня. Масштабный праздник. Жук, Майкл и Родни колдуют в лаборатории, заставленной бутылками, Тейла и Готика перешептываются на диване и хихикают, Генри в обнимку с Рононом бесцельно бродят по синусоиде, Каннибал увлеченно настраивает гитару. Мимо проходит Шеппард с бутылкой и с сомнением в нее заглядывает.  
Каннибал: У нас есть новый повод выпить! Майкл согласился писать нам тексты!  
Шеппард улыбается до ушей и пьет. Каннибал пьет. Все пьют.

*занавес*

За занавесом группа The Iratus Bugs репетирует новую песню:  
_Ты глубоко от меня,  
Копать еще мне два-три дня,  
Но даже холод мне не сможет помешать  
Поддеть земли мощный пласт,  
Пробить киркой замерзший наст  
И откопав, тебя холодную обнять_.****

----------------------

Сноски:

*Генри Ли Лукас - американский серийный убийца

**Prehistorik2 - компьютерная игра, аркада, 1994

***речь идет о Вольтере (Voltaire), американском музыканте.

****Отсылка к фильму "Возвращение живых мертвецов"

***** Не мое, песня "Некрофил", пародия.


	2. Утро в сосновом бору

**Violeta** предложила нарисовать Рейфов в сосновом бору - и вот снова с нами группа The Iratus Bugs!)))

К картинке написался мини-фик -

**Утро в сосновом бору**  
Фандом: SGA/The Iratus Bugs' Adventures  
Жанр: стеб, крэк-фик  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Категория: джен  
Песня On The Road Again принадлежит Willie Nelson.

Утро – плохое время для развеселого состава группы The Iratus Bugs при любом раскладе, так что степень северной мелкопушистости их положения зависит лишь от объемов употребляемых расширителей сознания и воли автора.

В ту ночь группа возвращалась с философской планеты Страшная Дыра, где они оставили автора своих текстов для достижения просветления, потому что у него случился творческий кризис. У группы же на Страшной Дыре случился винный магазин, в котором отпускали самогон по сходной цене «Нет, не ешьте меня!!» за литр.

Итак, в назначенный час транспортник пролетал по синусоиде в атмосфере планеты Х. Экипаж валялся по углам, бортовой компьютер на всю мощность динамиков выдавал:

_On the road again  
Just can't__ wait to get on the road again  
The life I love is makin' music with my friends  
And I can't wait to get on the road again_

Некому было следить за высотой и прочим «А что приборы?», так что корабль счастливо «поцеловался» с высокой сосной и рухнул на полянку.  
- Ну дела! – потер виски Каннибал, наименее пьяный, потому что вообще-то трезвенник.  
Готика оживилась и достала блокнот. Жук сфокусировал взгляд и всмотрелся в текст:

_Жизнь так бессмысленна  
И страшна  
Под утро с бодуна  
Каким врагом была посажена  
Эта злодейская сосна?_

- Ох, беда, мы все умрем! – донесся откуда-то из кучи хлама слабый голос Генри.

Щурясь от яркого света, морщась, постанывая и держась за устойчивые предметы, компания выбралась наружу. Воздух одуряющее пах, кругом порхали бабочки, под ногами ползали грибы… Идиллию нарушила шишка, упавшая откуда-то сверху прямо на голову Жука.  
- Ай! – звонко пискнул тот, - По окопам!!  
Каннибал хотел сказать что-то уничижительное, но его замечание потонуло в оглушительном реве. Ему вторил менее устрашающий, но зато аккурат у собравшихся над головой.  
- Я вижу большую коричневую хрень, - отчеканила Готика.  
- Мохнатую с когтями? – уточнил Каннибал.  
- Очень злобную? – подал голос Генри.  
- Обидно, - Жук, - значит, галлюцинация исключается.  
Рейфы переглянулись.  
- АААРГХ! – зарычал вдруг в момент протрезвевший Генри, схватил ближайшую шишку и запустил ею в «хрень». Враг не дремал и мастерски отбил «снаряд» конечностью. Шишка бумерангом вернулась к Генри и он исчез кувырком за поваленным стволом.  
- О боже мой! - завопил продвинутый Каннибал. – Они убили Генри!  
- Суки! – брякнул Жук. Каннибал неодобрительно покосился на него, но в этот момент из-за ствола появился Генри и помахал им рукой. Другой он тер синяк под левым глазом, совсем незаметный, впрочем, за татуировкой.

Это было чересчур для впечатлительных творческих Рейфов-музыкантов, поэтому они кинулись наутек сначала в чисто поле, а потом, круто повернув несколько раз, к кораблю.  
Когда многострадальная посудина взлетела, Каннибал долго молчал, а потом хмуро спросил у товарищей:  
- Если корабль все это время был исправен, какого ж рожна мы куда-то поперлись?  
- Судьба так распорядилась, - вздохнула Готика, листая блокнот.  
- Я б эту суку, судьбу нашу, не стал кормить конфетами «Коркунов», - прошипел зло Каннибал.  
- А я б покормила, - передернула плечиками Готика.  
- Хр-р-р-р-р, - в унисон отозвались из угла Генри и Жук.  
Готика улыбнулась себе и включила музыку.

_On the road again  
Goin' places that I've never been  
Seein' things that I may never see again,  
And I can't wait to get on the road again.  
On the road again  
Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway  
We're the best of friends  
Insisting that the world be turnin' our way  
And our way  
Is on the road again  
Just can't wait to get on the road again_


	3. Либеральные ценности

**Либеральные ценности, или Общество защиты людей**

Фандом: SGA/The Iratus Bugs' Adventures

Жанр: стеб, крэк

Рейтинг: PG

Пэйринги: незначительные Рейфоманка/Каннибал и Каннибал/Готика

Спойлеры к: The Hive, Broken Ties, Instinct

- Да, господин! – пролепетал в очередной раз человек, сосредоточенно уставившись на руки Жука.

- Вот тут тыц-тыц, а тут втыкер в комп…., - распинался Рейф-ученый.

- Да, господин!

- ….втыкер строго в нужный порт, - продолжал Жук.

- Да, господин!

- …а не то тыц-тыц и нету втыкера, компа нету и тебя нету…

- Д-да, господин….

- …и в памяти ты не сохранишься.

- Д-да, г-господин….

- …и тогда тебе придется начинать игру с начала! – резюмировал назидательно Жук. Человек перед ним побледнел аки холодильник «Свияга». Рядом нарисовался Каннибал и, скорбно поджав губы, посмотрел на товарища и его приблудного почитателя. Жук учил бестолковое создание играть в Prehistorik2* и заливисто смеялся, когда пещерный человечек на экране лупил дубинкою пещерных же медведей и собирал разнообразную еду. Несознательный почитатель каждый раз что-то бормотал себе под нос и норовил упасть в обморок, попутно косясь на «чокнутого Рейфа».

То было тяжелое время для маленького экипажа улья «Вудсток». Мало того, что Жук подобрал на пустынной планетке свой фан-клуб Prehistorik2 в виде неразумного человека и его объемной жены, так еще и Готика вдруг увлеклась чтением утащенной с Атлантиса книжки. На обложке были изображены два человека и шесть мух крупного калибра, поэтому Каннибал счел фолиант идеологически правильным**. Но он ошибся: сильнее двух человек и шести мух на Готику подействовал чудовищный цинизм (или полный пофигизм) книги, и Каннибал решительно не узнавал любимую подругу.

В заключение Генри внезапно решил стать Рононом и с этой целью сутками ныкался по укромным местам улья и кидался тяжелыми предметами в мимопроходящих.

Так на пути к одной из ближайших кормовых планет Каннибал тщетно пытался отвлечь товарищей от их игр и направить общие усилия в рациональное русло. Например, получить-таки внеклеточную теломеразу. К Генри обращаться с этим было бесполезно, но Жук и Готика внушали некоторые надежды.

- К-какую теломеразу? – спросил безмятежно Жук, оторвавшись от компьютера. Человек рядом с ним часто и устрашающе менял цвет лица, Каннибала это несколько раздражало. Он пустился в объяснения, энергично размахивая руками. Жуков человек произнес: «Ах!» и сполз по стеночке на пол прямо в спасительный туман. В углу пронзительно, как сигнал тревоги, заверещала его жена. На ее вопль прибежала Готика. Разузнав, что случилось, она сочла своим долгом утешить новоявленных почитателей:

- Раньше было куда хуже. Некогда бактерии были сами по себе, а сознательные формы, мухи и котлеты – все по отдельности. И тогда приходилось тяжким трудом вылавливать рыбку из пруда, то есть доставать надобное, а потом надоумили бактерии синтезировать всякие полезные ферменты. Вот, например, если у вас диабет, вам позарез нужен инсулин, а то вы подохнете. А инсулина-то и нет. И что делать? Только дохнуть, вестимо. Вместе с котлетами, мухами и бактериями.

Кажется, спасительного эффекта эта речь не произвела, но тетка замолкла и тоже скрылась в тумане.

- Кстати, о котлетах, - задумался вдруг Жук, - Раз у нас теперь есть почитатели, нам надо их чем-то кормить. Предлагаю наведаться на ближайшую планету и вызнать в какой-нибудь деревне про котлеты. Это будет весьма познавательно, - он вытащил наладонник и поскреб ногтем пятно на корпусе.

На Каннибала в этот момент было страшно смотреть: он старательно корчил жуткие многозначительные физиономии, но, увы, никто на него не смотрел. Тогда он начал зловеще:

- Кстати, о мухах….

Что самый разумный из Иратусов хотел сказать о мухах ли, о своих спутниках ли, о людях ли, о международном ли положении, так и осталось загадкой, ибо в этот знаменательный момент к «Вудстоку» неожиданно подгреб чей-то чужой Улей и пронзительным писком приборов выразил нашим героям общественное порицание.

- По-моему, это есть не очень хороший знак, - проговорила Готика, - Впрочем, совсем необязательно, что так и есть. Может быть, не так уж плохо повстречать кого-то из своих в разгар гражданской войны и обсудить свежие новости?

- …., - открыл было рот Каннибал, но неизвестные с чужого Улья затребовали аудиенции. Здраво решив не тратить более время на втолковывание очевидных вещей окружающим психам, командир бросился к терминалу, споткнулся в тумане о Жуково приобретение и растянулся во весь рост на полу. Готика закатила глаза, сокрушенно вздохнула и царственной походкой прошествовала к консоли перед экраном.

С чужого Улья на бравых ребят сурово взглянула очень недовольная Королева. Вид у нее был грозный, татуировка на лбу – милитаристская, а волосы напоминали старую пилу, причем как по стрижке, так и по цвету. В первый момент на ее светлом лике отразилось некоторое недоумение, а затем она решительно пошла в атаку на бедных Иратусов:

- Вы под прицелом наших орудий. Ждем на нашем корабле двоих представителей и уничтожим вас, если вздумаете хитрить.

- Очень интересно, - промурлыкал Жук, когда передача сообщения была закончена. Драматический момент для маленького, но гордого экипажа «Вудстока» он пережил, склонившись над бесчувственным почитателем и старательно вырисовывая у того на лысой голове замысловатую картинку – карту или схему, - Надо сходить.

- Конечно, - охотно согласилась Готика, - Я слыхала такую историю: дескать, встретились однажды два Улья и – нет бы поговорить о чем-нибудь занимательном! – начали палить друг в друга.

- И что? – слабым голосом поинтересовался Каннибал.

- А ничего, - безмятежно обратилась к нему Готика, - Один рванул, да и второй накрыло взрывной волной. В общем, все умерли.

Каннибал оставил эту поучительную историю без комментариев, схватил Готику за руку и потащил в ангар. Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Жук угнездился на троне и заснул. Горе-почитатели ныкались под консолью. Где-то на заднем плане маячил заскучавший от отсутствия интереса к своей персоне Генри.

Чужой Улей был будто бы очень большой и несомненно очень пафосный. Там не валялись на полу командиры, не терлись по углам неприкаянные люди, никто не дрых в неположенных местах и не играл в дурацкие игры. Все занимались делом или имитировали бурную деятельность на самом высоком уровне. Одним словом, там было просто-напросто скучно.

Готику и Каннибала сопроводили в покои Королевы, похожей прическою на пилу. Она поджидала их, прохаживаясь туда-сюда перед строем дуболомов. За дуболомами, прислонившись к стене и закрыв глаза, стоял Рейф-ученый; кажется, ему сделалось дурно.

- Вы имели наглость похитить двоих наших почитателей! – набросилась на гостей Королева.

Готика и Каннибал воззрились на нее в замешательстве. Королева заскрежетала зубами. Она рассказала им увлекательную историю, в которой они, главные, стало быть, герои, вероломно вторглись на чужую территорию, растратили кормовые ресурсы, вытоптали клумбы числом две штуки и, наконец, похитили пару верных почитателей.

- Что вы теперь скажете? – грозно обратилась она к неполному составу Иратусов, потрясая кулаками. Ее сознательный спутник оторвался от стенки и обвел собравшихся мутным взглядом.

- Как…, - начал было Каннибал, но Королева метнула в него грозный взгляд, сосредоточивший в себе ядреный феминизм. Рейф почел за лучшее умолкнуть и передать утомительное выкручивание из некрасивой ситуации Готике, будущей как-никак Королеве.

- Вполне достаточно, - не моргнув глазом, ответила Готика.

- Значит, вы признаете…..

Королева снова стала ходить из угла в угол. Рейф у нее за спиной сдавленно застонал и отвернулся к стене. Готика, однако ж, не дослушала заключение обвинительной речи. Фолиант с людьми и мухами на обложке качественно развязал ей язык.

- Дисциплина должна быть всенепременно. Кто бы мы были без дисциплины? Я думаю, что….

- Молчать!! – рявкнула Королева. – Отвечай только на заданные вопросы!

- Обязательно, как же иначе. Я вся внимание и спутник мой тоже, хоть он ничего толком сказать и не может, но малый славный.

Королева посмотрела на нее, можно сказать, что испуганно.

- Немедленно вернуть людей и.. и убирайтесь с глаз долой!!!

- С удовольствием, - безмятежно ответила Готика и, не дожидаясь конвоя, засеменила обратно к Стрелам. Каннибал кисло взглянул на Королеву, но высказаться таки не осмелился, поэтому просто повернулся и побрел за Готикой.

Добродушный Жук был во гневе, насколько это оказалось вообще возможно для него. Он ни за что не хотел отдавать своих почитателей и рвался лично переговорить с Королевой-пилой. Когда вражеский Улей запросил подтверждения готовности Иратусов сотрудничать, Жук выругался нецензурно, поэтому Каннибал оперативно запихал ученого под кучу хлама, а сверху сел сам для надежности. Следующей проблемой стали спорные почитатели, которые ни за что не желали возвращаться к прежним хозяевам. Как решили Иратусы – потому что там было скучно. Незадачливые люди ползали вокруг Рейфов на коленях, целовали им руки, слезно просили оставить при себе и обещали освоить любые компьютерные игры, какие только пожелают господа и повелители. Готика морщилась, показывала им пальцем на орудия чужого Улья и пыталась обрисовать «большой бадабум». Каннибал сдерживал сопротивление Жука. Картина была душераздирающая.

И долго бы длилась сия трагедия расставания, если бы зловредный «Беглец» Генри не взялся колдовать над центральной консолью, преследуя невесть какие цели в своей игре. Консоль под его шаловливыми пальчиками утвердительно пискнула – и Улей круто ушел в гиперпространство, где и остался с обалдевшими членами экипажа и счастливыми людьми на борту.

- Я люблю тебя, Генри! – выпалил Жук, освободившись от веса хлама и командира. Люди благодарно заверещали. Каннибал охнул и, почесав в затылке, схватил невозмутимую Готику и потащил ее прокладывать новый курс. Первостепенной задачей стало смыться от разгневанных Рейфов Королевы-пилы. Но сделать это качественно и надолго было никак невозможно, потому что корабль нуждался в отдыхе от активных перелетов, посему Иратусы выпрыгнули рядом с неизвестной планеткой в неопределенном месте и с самыми неопределенными намерениями.

Определенность внес, как водится, Каннибал:

- Выкинем людей к чертовой матери! – Жук попытался возмутиться, но был вовремя нейтрализован. – Когда встретимся с теми ребятами, скажем, что гады отобрали нажитое непосильным трудом и сбежали, ясно? И будем надеяться на то, что они поверят и не станут в дальнейшем нас домогаться.

- Хорошо бы, - промурлыкала Готика, - а то знала я одного командира, который все допекал остальных со своей любовью к ценным экземплярчикам. Он то бегал их ловить по всей галактике, то науськивал на общение с ним – что, поверьте, нелегко даже для Рейфа, - а потом и вовсе связался с землянами. А земляне они такие – раз привяжутся и будут ходить исправно, как лиса в курятник. Так и помер с ними, бедняга, со своими почитателями-то.

- Вот бы наши новые знакомцы со своими проклятущими почитателями тоже померли, - зло пробормотал Каннибал.

Он же хотел просто телепортировать людей из буфера Стрелы на планету и убраться подобру-поздорову, но Жук встал в позу. В позе этой он произнес душещипательную речь о том, что совершенно аморально так поступать с первыми и пока единственными их почитателями, да и вообще с драгоценными людьми, потому что те не только ценная пища, но и некоторое количество разума, чувств и эволюционного совершенства.

- Как же, позволь тебя спросить, - оживилась Готика, - нам тогда справляться с эволюционным совершенством, чтоб можно было хотя бы иногда питаться?

- Очень просто! – не моргнув глазом, ответил ей ученый. – Кого мы хотим съесть в данный момент, того и съедим, а о прочих надо заботиться. Нам необходимо также вести разъяснительную работу и всячески помогать людям.

- Другим словами, организовать «Общество защиты людей», - съязвил Каннибал, подгоняя пресловутых почитателей прутиком. Процессия направлялась к ближайшей деревне через дремучий лес.

- Да! – воскликнул Жук радостно. Даже Генри высунулся из-за широкого ствола, за которым прятался. Готика пыталась ему подыгрывать, поэтому, должно быть, на придумку внимания не обратила. Или не посчитала особенно значимой в их жизни. Скорее всего, она была права.

В деревне тем временем разворачивалось не менее печальное действо с атлантийцами, маленьким мальчиком и его дядей в главных ролях. Дядя и команда Джона Шеппарда обвинялись в преступном незнании основ педагогики, а мальчик – в невиданной лени и гнусной, практически демонической изобретательности. Они вот уже полдня взаимно обвинялись перекрестными обвинениями, чем порядком повеселили жителей деревеньки, да и наскучили оным, и сами притомились, а к согласию так и не пришли. Камнем преткновения стал давний инцидент с двумя Рейфами, выжившими на этой планете после аварии и геноцида со стороны местных аборигенов, и погибшими при участии упомянутых атлантийцев. Эдакую бочку меда портила одна ложка дегтя – поведение мальчика, которого зловредный дядя принуждал работать, запугивая Рейфом. Которого в свою очередь уморили зловредные земляне, тем самым лишив мальчонку мотивации к труду.

Во время кратенького перерыва в дебатах, когда атлантийцы уныло жевали шоколадки из НЗ, а мальчик с дядей вяло переругивались, Тейла, как водится, ощутила присутствие Рейфа или даже нескольких. Атлантийцы уцепились за эту возможность, как утопающий за соломинку, и моментально ринулись в лес навстречу неприятелю, лишь бы сбежать от недопедагога и его нерадивого племянничка.

Неприятель же расположился отдохнуть на огромном поваленном дереве. Рейфы уселись на стволе в рядочек и вполуха внимали восторженным рассуждениям Жука об организации ( «Обществе защиты людей» ), а первые подопечные, они же бывшие почитатели, копошились в овраге поблизости: собирали грибы.

- …мы можем привлечь в наши ряды Майкла! – заявил Жук, болтая ногами.

- Майкл уже организовал «Общество защиты Майкла», - парировал Каннибал.

- Ну и ладно, обойдемся своими силами, - не расстроился предприимчивый ученый.

- Твою мать! – прорычал Генри и с размаху вцепился в ближайшее плечо – Каннибалово, как следовало ожидать. Он первый приметил усердно ломящихся через валежник атлантийцев. Результат акции также оказался предсказуемым: нечленораздельно взвыв, Каннибал свалился с насиженного места и увлек за собой виновника инцидента, а Готика и Жук оперативно попрыгали прямо со ствола в кусты, за которыми ползали на четвереньках по полянке бывшие почитатели с грибами. Эти самые экс-почитатели высоко подпрыгнули, разметав по округе добычу, да и встали столбами. Так их и увидели атлантийцы.

- Что вы здесь делаете? – хмуро поинтересовался Шеппард. Он надеялся на Рейфа. Или на парочку. Или даже на целый Улей.

- Мы повсюду следуем за нашими защитниками! – гордо объявил мужичок, прячась за жену.

- И где же они, ваши защитники? – это был Ронон. Его разочарование не шло ни в какое сравнение с чувствами Джона.

Мужичок обвел дрожащим пальцем ближайшие кусты. Там негромко выругался Каннибал и, отпихнув Готику назад к Жуку и Генри, высунулся чуть-чуть на свет божий и таким образом предстал перед старыми знакомцами. Атлантийцы пафосно выхватили пушки, но, на наше счастье, припомнили давнишнюю историю знакомства с группой The Iratus Bugs.***

- Так вы и есть их защитники? – недоверчиво выступила Тейла, когда группа в полном составе выбралась из укрытия. Готика ткнула пальчиком в Жука так, что тот отшатнулся, прикусил язык и посему на этот раз не успел ничего ляпнуть.

- Вот он придумал «Общество защиты людей», а он, - Готика указала на Генри, - во всем виноват, потому что инициировал побег от вражеского Улья с этими вон, - пальчик обратился к экс-почитателям.

- Нет, - возмутился Генри и тоже наставил палец на Жука, - это все он.

Каннибал кивнул, злорадно хихикая в кулачок.

Но люди отчего-то не прониклись Жуковой глупостью, напротив – они пришли в такой же восторг, в коем он сам пребывал перманентно. В ближайшие минуты Жук был ощупан, назван «самым разумным Рейфом», «другом атозианского народа второй степени», а также «спасителем галактики» и «величайшим гуманистом среди насекомых». Возможно, то были ругательства или всеобщее помешательство. Кое-как собрав раскиданные грибы, радостные люди во главе с довольным Жуком отправились в деревню, а Готика, Каннибал и Генри побрели за ними.

На подходе к означенному населенному пункту, правда, атлантийцы сникли.

- Там у нас мелкий засранец, который не желает работать, потому что дядька пугал его Рейфом, а Рейфа-то мы и прикончили, - бескомпромиссно изложил ситуацию Ронон.

- Нехорошо ж так с… детьми, - буркнула Готика, косясь на него снизу вверх.

- Да-да, - затараторил Родни, - этот мужик просто не понимает, что творит с ребенком, так же нельзя детей воспитывать. Уж я-то знаю кое-что об этом.

Шеппард вопросительно поднял брови, но, прежде чем Маккей пустился в пространные разъяснения, Тейла потребовала всеобщего внимания. Вся компания встала вокруг нее и тогда девушка выдала блестящую идею….

Малолетний тунеядец просиживал штаны на завалинке и гонял какую-то игрушку на позабытом в спешке ноутбуке. Дядька обреченно кружил вокруг него с пустым ведром и всячески предлагал сходить за водой. Мальчонка односложно не соглашался. Идиллию нарушил внезапно вытолкнутый из-за угла Родни: он подлетел к ребенку по инерции и выпалил:

- Вот если не будешь уважать старших и помогать дяде, придет Рейф и съест тебя! Они специально заводятся там, где люди не хотят работать!

- Рейф придет за мной? – пролепетал мальчик, роняя ноутбук в лужу под ногами. Маккей изменился в лице, но объект внушения принял его муку за ужас перед Рейфом, вскочил, как ошпаренный, и вырвал у дяди ведро.

- Рейф очень страшный, - добавил Родни для закрепления эффекта, - Если увидишь его рожу – в миг окаменеешь от ужаса. И он доберется до тебя….

За углом послышались приглушенные ругательства и возня, а потом оттуда вытолкнули Генри, замотанного в простыню с ног до головы и с половником на голове.

- Аррргх! – с готовностью завел любимую песню Рейф, но запутался в простыне и полетел на землю. Это было уже излишне, потому что бывший на безрейфье тунеядец помчался к колодцу, громогласно заверяя дядю в вечной преданности труду.

- Ну вот смотри, как хорошо пошла у нас помощь людям, - сказал Жук Генри, поднимая того на ноги и вынимая из простыни.

- С такой помощью, - пробормотал Генри тихо, чтоб его не услышали ненароком атлантийцы, - Мы расшибемся в лепешку еще до того, как сдохнем от голода.

Готика посмотрела на него очень заинтересованно.

Упомянутые атлантийцы и Каннибал тем временем передавали экс-почитателей жителям деревни и безуспешно пытались отказаться от местного праздника. Грибы пошли в общий котел, новоприбывшим выделили избушку на окраине, а прочих загнали в деревенский клуб и начали развлекать выпивкою и всем сопутствующим. Иратусы, памятуя о том самом прошлом разе, пить старались умеренно, а грибы и вовсе не ели, но зато оных отведало все человеческое население деревни, окромя мальчика, который теперь отрабатывал свою свободу от Рейфа на годы вперед.

К полуночи от грибов с людьми случилось что-то странное. Они все прониклись идеей «Общества защиты людей» и чуть не придушили Рейфов, посему те спрятались в пустующем доме с бутылкою местного пойла (для храбрости); тогда взбудораженные люди принялись вытаскивать из домов всякий хлам, скидывать его в кучу посреди деревни, петь и плясать. Активное участие в бедламе приняли обычно благоразумные атлантийцы.

К чести Жука надо сказать, что в тот момент он усомнился в благоразумности своей идеи, но развить эту мысль не успел, потому что тут пришла она. Рейфоманка. Наблюдательная девица углядела прячущихся Рейфов и никому не сказала, чтоб не делиться, а пошла в атаку самолично.

Первым делом она высмотрела самого высокого и симпатичного Рейфа, к тому же романтично-одинокого в отдельной комнатке и с бокалом вина. То был заблудившийся и потерявший своих на пьяную голову Каннибал с алюминиевой кружкой пойла в руках. Он беспомощно оглядывался и собирался всплакнуть, как вдруг в дверном проеме возникла аморфная фигура и потянула к нему конечности в неопределенном количестве. Каннибал в ужасе ойкнул и попятился назад, споткнулся обо что-то и рухнул на удачно подвернувшуюся кровать. Ну или кучу мягкого хлама. Или не мягкого…. Существо, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшееся полуодетой девушкой, грациозно, насколько позволяли грибы, оседлало поверженного Рейфа и принялось стаскивать с него одежду. Каннибал совершенно обалдел от эдакого напора. Потом он решил, что ничего страшного с ним, в общем, не происходит. И что ему полезно будет поучиться для грядущего обольщения Готики и создания полноценного Улья вместо дурной команды юных балбесов. И что сие даже приятно…. Но в этот знаковый в его жизни момент рейфоманка легла на него и эротично прошептала в самое ухо:

- Ты тот самый наш спаситель и защитник?

Каннибал, грешным делом, хотел было соврать, но его опередили:

- Нет, это другой у нас такой гениальный.

Рейфоманка вскочила на ноги и вперила изумленный взгляд в Королеву, которая сидела в углу, закинув ногу на ногу, и курила самокрутку. Как быть в такой ситуации с Королевой, рейфоманка ни разу до сих пор не думала, поэтому упустила свой шанс и торопливо отправилась искать «того самого» в недрах строения. На этот раз она не ошиблась: основатель «Общества защиты людей» маячил дальше по коридору. Раскинув руки, рейфоманка кинулась на него орлицей, но Жук был почти трезв, проворен и, как Родни Маккей, склонен к молниеносным действиям в критических ситуациях. Он птичкою впорхнул в ближайшую комнатку и захлопнул дверь, после чего она развалилась прямо у него в руках на радость нетерпеливой рейфоманке. Она предприняла вторую попытку, но и на этот раз безуспешно. Правда, теперь в ее руках осталась прядь белых волос, которую девушка восторженно понюхала и засунула в укромное место. Весь остальной Рейф выпрыгнул в окно и угодил в чьи-то объятия, от коих принялся с воплями отбиваться, пока не понял, что его удерживают и зажимают ему рот товарищи. В деревне творилось что-то страшное: посредине весело полыхал огромный костер, люди носились туда-сюда, где-то в общей массе палили атлантийцы, а сверху над этим беспределом нависал знакомый Улей Королевы-пилы.

- Это ты во всем виноват! – подбежала к Жуку маленькая девочка и запустила ему в лоб совочком.

- Я больше не буду! – сокрушенно взвыл Жук и спрятался за широкую спину Каннибала. Тот все еще грустил по рейфоманке, но благоразумие и тут попортило ему всю радость жизни: группа отступила в лес и заторопилась к оставленному в чаще транспорту.

Уже на родном Улье и в безопасном гиперпространстве Иратусы получили нецензурное послание от атлантийцев, ликвидировали оставленный в самом начале эпопеи с защитой людей бардак, отогнали грустного Жука от Prehistorik2 и выразили ему общественное порицание:

- Из-за твоей дурацкой, противной самой нашей и вообще любой природе затеи мы чуть не погибли, потеряли потенциальную еду и основательно испортили отношения с атлантийцами. Я надеюсь, сегодня ты многое понял.

Каннибал закончил обвинительную речь и грозно посмотрел на сникшего ученого.

- Королева говорит, что я слабоумный симулянт, - развел руками тот.

- С ней я поговорю попозже! – гордо расправил плечи Каннибал и покосился в сторону покоев Королевы, где с некоторых пор регулярно обреталась Готика.

И «Вудсток» отправился дальше бороздить просторы галактики со своей командой на борту.

Сноски:

*Prehistorik2 – компьютерная игра, 1994 г.

**Речь идет о романе Ярослава Гашека «Похождения бравого солдата Швейка во время мировой войны», который вдохновил автора, то есть меня, на писанинку.

***пьеска моего же авторства, бред почище этого.


	4. Любовь и бревна

**Любовь****и****бревна**

Фандом: The Iratus Bugs' Adventures ™

Рейтинг: PG-13

Warning: фемслэш, насилие, тупизм, как обычно.

Саммари: очередная переделка в непростой жизни моих Иратусов.

Голова гудела, неяркий свет резал глаза, одну какую-то конечность что-то неудобное и теплое больно придавило, но особенно мучительно взрывались в сознании загадочные фразы извне вроде «Пихай сильнее!» и «Выдрать с корнем!». Каннибалу стало по-настоящему жутко и он попытался выдернуть ту самую придавленную конечность, чем и привлек к себе всеобщее внимание.

- Ой!!! – завопило теплое мягкое и что-то уронило на пол.

Пол был странно холодный и жесткий. Каннибал наконец осознал, что лежит лицом в доски, а вокруг суетятся какие-то фигуры – все свои, ненаглядные, кроме той, которая до сего момента располагалась на нем, а теперь подпрыгивала на одной ноге и потирала зад.

- Он меня домогался! – восторженное кричала фигура, размахивая свободной рукой.

Ее грубо схватил Генри и запихал под внушительный дубовый стол. Каннибалу гостеприимно улыбался Жук. Зрелище это навевало дурноту.

- Я не пил! – еле ворочая языком, сообщил собравшимся Каннибал.

- Мы знаем, знаем, - гладил его по волосам Жук.

- А что я делал тогда, черт побери?! – взвился командир.

Жук и Генри покосились друг на друга.

- Понимаешь, у нас случилась маленькая неприятность…. Помнишь ту печальную историю про «Общество защиты людей»?

- Общество защиты кого?!

- Бедняжка! – всхлипнула фигура под столом.

- Короче говоря, у нас был бой с вражеским Ульем, - сообщил Жук не без гордости – это показалось Каннибалу неуместным, - а потом тебя огрели бревном по голове.

- Многочисленные солдаты наших врагов? – приободрилась жертва бревна.

- Она вон, - Генри ткнул пальцем под стол. Каннибал честно посмотрел туда прояснившимся взглядом. Под столом сидела, обхватив колени, девушка и глумливо ему улыбалась.

- Случайно, - добавил Жук, - говорит, что рейфоманка. Мы у нее в гостях, между прочим.

- Сваливаем немедленно! – воскликнул Каннибал. Он с третьей попытки вскочил на ноги и теперь кружился волчком в попытках определить положение входной двери, но та обреталась будто бы везде и нигде.

- Тссс! – одернул его Жук. – Мы не можем. Она нам нужна, чтобы спасти Готику.

- Готику? А что с ней такое? Где она?

У Готики в тот знаменательный момент были свои проблемы: замотанная в монашеские тряпки, она пыталась донести до Маккея, что ее религия запрещает ей показывать простым смертным хоть бы и дюйм своего тела, не говоря уж о лице. С этой целью она отчаянно мотала головой и пятилась от оппонента, комично приседая. На помощь ей неожиданно пришел Джон Шеппард: он оттащил товарища от «бедной девушки» и категорично заявил ему, что джентльмены так не поступают, а должны уважать чужую религию и всячески поддерживать ее адептов.

Под этой поддержкой, он, как оказалось, подразумевал услуги проводников. Отговорить его Готика по понятным причинам не могла, и процессия двинулась в неизвестном направлении. Готика мысленно проклинала все на свете и злобно демонстрировала товарищам картины ухабистой лесной тропинки – это было все, что она могла разглядеть в щелочку между тряпками своей самопальной маскировки.

Товарищи тем временем экипировались для спасательной экспедиции. Каннибал уговаривал гостеприимных девушек подождать их тут, покуда они не слетают на выручку к «своей Королеве», Генри согласно пыхтел в углу, а Жук, как водится, портил торжественность момента неуемным любопытством.

- А от разбитого кувшина какая польза? Хммм… А от стремянки без ступенек? Ага… От сломанных часов на стене?

- От часов, - гордо сообщила ему рейфоманка, - польза очень большая – они дырку в стене загораживают!

Она протянула Каннибалу цветастые перчатки.

- А от перчаток какая польза? – машинально пробормотал Жук, оглядывая девушку с ног до головы.

- Да такая же самая! – отчего-то рассердилась вдруг рейфоманка.

Наконец все гурьбой вывалились из домика на свет божий и тут выяснилось, что Стрел-то у них и нету. Сложно сказать, кого это открытие потрясло больше: Каннибала, который не знал по причине бревна, или Жука, который об этом забыл.

- А где…. Стрелы? – просипел Каннибал.

- Ну так… нету.

- А Улей?

- Нету…

- Ну и кто же мы без Стрел, без Улья и без Королевы?!

- Мы вас и такими любим, - проинформировала его рейфоманка. Ее наперсницы дружно закивали. – Так даже лучше….

Каннибал попятился.

Теперь Родни каждые несколько десятков метров спрашивал, далеко ли еще до монастыря. Готика понятия не имела, насколько близко к ним искомое поселение, если оно было на этой планете, поэтому каждый раз кивала. Вечерело, в лесу было уже совсем темно, Врата и деревня остались далеко позади. Земные альтруисты порядком устали от своей благородной миссии, но человеколюбие не позволяло им бросить «монашку» одну в лесу. Шеппард надеялся, что она предложит остановиться на ночлег, но сильная духом и телом женщина упрямо топала вперед и молчала. С досады командир стал напевать себе под нос бодрую песенку, из которой помнил одно лишь название:

Attaaack of the killer tomaaaatoes!.... Attaaack of the killer tomaaaatoes!.... Attack…. Of the killer tomaaatoes!*..............

«Монашка» словно бы засеменила быстрее – люди расценили это как признак скорого окончания путешествия и очень обрадовались.

Радовались они недолго: со знакомым всем жужжанием в небе возникли две Стрелы и нацелились явно на них. С высоким героическим воплем Маккей схватил Готику в охапку и прыгнул с ней в ближайшие кусты – то были заросли какого-то местного растения, густо усыпанного колючками по всему стеблю. Пока ученый шумно возился в импровизированном терновнике, Готика выдралась из колючек и прыгнула на открытое пространство, где суетились бравые Ронон и Шеппард. Каннибал, Жук и Генри в телепатической сети ответили ей невинным недоумением.

- Ох ты ж мать твою…, - пробормотала Готика и подалась обратно в колючки, но было уже поздно.

- Не стреляйте! Не стреляйте! Не стреляйте! – завопил Маккей во всю силу своих легких. – Они забрали монашку!!

Шеппард нецензурно выругался себе под нос.

- Сволочи! Мы должны спасти ее.

То же самое повторял Каннибал, отмахиваясь от окруживших его рейфоманок. Ему пришлось переодеться в расшитый золотыми нитками халат и тапочки с загнутыми носами и помпончиками, потому что хозяйки дома растащили его одежку на сувениры. Но это его не беспокоило – он боялся, что на сувениры растащат их самих.

- Как мы доберемся до Улья Пилы? – поинтересовался у него Генри.

Каннибал глубоко задумался. В тот же момент к нему подскочила младшая из девушек и оторвала помпончик от левой тапочки. И если у Каннибала и созрела какая-то здравая мысль, то она умчалась вместе с юной фанаткой. И тогда вступил Жук:

- На Джампере! Мы попадем туда на Джампере.

Генри и Каннибал уставились на него с красноречивым выражением «Какой же ты дурак!», но ментальная связь – рейфоманок наши герои уже откровенно побаивались – принесла картины забористого бреда, который, черт возьми, мог сработать! Каннибал прослезился.

Вторично он прослезился, в тоске созерцая зад Жука, торчащий из-под кучи хлама под сидением Джампера. «Быстрее!» - шипел рядом над ухом Генри. Каннибал накрыл его тряпками, ящиком с кристаллами и пакетиками из-под чипсов. Потом он в отчаянии прикрыл зад Жука лишней (запасной?) панелью и сам залез в ящик с инструментами.

Снаружи навзрыд плакали рейфоманки и умоляли Шеппарда и его спутников спасти их от злобных Рейфов. Джон поминутно заверял их, что они-де непременно проберутся на Улей и спасут их набожную подругу из лап чудовищ. Тогда девушки дружно бросались на него, заключали в жаркие объятия и принимались рыдать еще громче.

- Вы должны взять нас с собой! – заявила ему главная. – Вас мало, а Рейфов много! Мы можем вам помочь!

- Разве хрупкая девушка может противостоять могущественной армии солдат? – снисходительно улыбнулся Джон.

- Мы вовсе не такие хрупкие, - повела плечиками главная – Виллис, - Мы можем вот так – кии-йя! Ой, простите!!!!

Джон согнулся пополам, попутно выражая свое согласие на участие девушек в спасательной миссии.

Все они набились в Джампер и отправились в путь в тесноте и в большой обиде. Особенно тесно и обидно было замаскированным Рейфам, потому что их нещадно вдавливали в твердые поверхности и пинали ногами - совершенно случайно, клялись позже рейфоманки.

Точно так же доставалось Шеппарду, Маккеею и Ронону – но тут девушки признались в злом умысле.

Однако ж никто не погиб и даже серьезно не пострадал в пути, поэтому к супостату разношерстная компания подобралась в полном составе.

Улей встретил их полным отсутствием всякого присутствия.

Готика очнулась в камере на вражеском Улье и мгновенно придумала выход из ситуации. У себя дома она частенько медитировала на пресловутые камеры, надеясь, что там вдруг кто-то появится, и давно приметила непозволительно большие размеры ячеек решетки, через которые внезапно появившийся кто-то маленький мог удрать. Поэтому Готика надеялась на появление кого-то большого. Не появлялся, впрочем, никто.

Она встала, царственно поправила платье и полезла в самую большую дырку. Сначала процесс шел хорошо, но на уровне груди злодейская дырка, что ли, уменьшилась в размерах и никак не пускала пленницу на волю. Выругавшись, Готика попыталась было вернуться в исходное положение и с ужасом обнаружила, что и это у нее не получается.

В довершение где-то совсем близко послышались шаги. «Солдаты!» - мелькнула горестная мысль у прочно застрявшей в решетке Готики.

Действительность оказалась на порядок жутче: из-за поворота появилась сама Королева Пила. Уличив Готику в борьбе за свободу, злодейка улыбнулась весьма многообещающе. Затем, в вящему ужасу незадачливой беглянки, подошла и томно облокотилась на решетку. Пальчиком она задумчиво водила по пленившей Готику части оной. Когда кончик ногтя Пилы задел ткань платья Готики, она использовала последнее средство: резко выдохнула и энергично задергалась. И впервые в жизни пожалела о том, что у нее такая большая красивая грудь и такой неприличный вырез платья. Пальчик злой Королевы выглядел все более угрожающим…. А потом Пила резко схватилась за свободные от тела жертвы прутья и впилась поцелуем в губы Готики. От судьбы, что для девицы хуже смерти, Королеву Иратусов спасло лишь то, что решетка не выдержала такого напора и с грохотом рухнула.

Пока ошарашенная Пила выбиралась из-под обломков, Готики и след простыл. В бешенстве Королева ринулась прочесывать укромные уголки своего Улья – и именно по этой причине все прочие его обитатели попрятались от греха подальше.

Это было на руку отважной спасательной экспедиции на Джампере, который наконец-то прибыл на «место подвигу». Рейфоманки поспешили выманить атлантийцев из корабля и увести в извилистые коридоры на поиски мифической монашки. Иратусы тихонько выбрались из своих убежищ и побежали в ангар Стрел, уповая на благоразумие Готики. Они не ошиблись, хотя благоразумие ее этим и ограничилось, и в следующий момент после того, как наши храбрые рыцари подступили к Стрелам, Готика выпрыгнула откуда-то и огрела Каннибала по голове куском своей бывшей камеры. Генри и Жук одновременно набросились на нее и кое-как урезонили.

- Ты чего?! – обиделся Каннибал шепотом.

- Сам виноват! – зашипела в ответ Готика. – Нарядился тут! Я думала, ты…

Верные Рейфы ее не дослушали: они узрели в темном углу старого знакомца – чувствительного ученого Пилы.

- Вы еще более чокнутые, чем моя Королева! – со слезами в голосе развел руками он.

Стоило бедняге помянуть свою Королеву, как она тут же материализовалась перед ним, растрепанная и в драных лохмотьях. К счастью для собравшихся, благоразумие Готики оказалось вполне контролируемо и теперь от злополучной камеры пострадала сама Пила.

- Она скоро очухается, - пролепетал ее ученый.

- Атлантийцы где-то рядом! – добавил бдительный Генри.

- В общем, мы сваливаем, - подытожил Каннибал и, потирая затылок, полез в ближайшую Стрелу. Местный ученый смотрел на него обиженно и, кажется, чуть не плакал. Готика задержалась поправить тряпки на Пиле.

Им несказанно повезло: они покинули вражеский Улей целыми, невредимыми и почти никем не замеченными.

В то же время повезло наконец и атлантийцам: они все-таки нашли «монашку», с некоторым трудом, но собрали рейфоманок в Джампер и всей честной компанией отправились назад в деревню. «Монашка» противилась богомерзкому общению с людьми пуще прежнего и прислушалась только к Виллис, которая поправила тряпку у нее на голове и на ушко предложила «сделку, от которой не стоит отказываться».

Храбрые Иратусы об этом еще ничего не знали. Маленький, но гордый отряд шагал по направлению к деревне на далекой-далекой от атлантийцев, лже-монашки и рейфоманок планеты с целью обрести средства к существованию.

Затею эту странную придумал Жук, а на самом деле позаимствовал у рейфоманок.

Согласно утвержденному плану, Рейфы ввалились в местную пивную, проинформировали тамошнего главного о своих намерениях, взяли из рук смертельно побледневшего мужика инструмент и затянули на сцене злодейскую песню:

_Земля в иллюминаторе, Земля в иллюминаторе,  
Земля в иллюминаторе видна...  
Как сын грустит о матери, как сын грустит о матери,  
Грустим мы о Земле - она одна._

Посетители дружно зарыдали. Приняв сие за восхищение их талантами, Иратусы подошли к слушателям.

- Нравится вам музыка? – завязал разговор Каннибал. В собеседники он выбрал маленького щупленького старичка. Тот поднял на него полные скорби глаза:

- Мы ваш дом не трогали, как вы завещали нам много поколений назад!

- Дом? – натянуто переспросил Каннибал. Остальные сбились за его спиной, готовые удирать от новых приключений со всей возможной скоростью.

- Холм Пророков в каньоне, - залепетал старичок, пятясь от огромного страшного Рейфа, - погребенный в земле, много-много лет…..

Пафосная речь так тронула сердца бедных Иратусов, что они направились скорее к указанному месту, наобещав старичку мир, покой, благоденствие и хорошего мужа для внучки.

Прекраснейший вид открывался перед ними: долина, речка, море цветов и халявный Улей во всем этом великолепии. Засыпанный, правда, землей и даже поросший густым лесом.

Нарадовавшись вволю в той же пивной, Готика, Жук и Генри взялись за одолженные у местных жителей лопаты. Каннибал в трудовом процессе принять участия не мог, потому что вновь встретился с бревном – сам, без посторонней помощи, что частично оправдывает приснопамятную рейфоманку.

Так счастливо для всех – кроме, пожалуй, Пилы, для которой все только начиналось, - закончилась очередная глава в их жизни.

To be continued


End file.
